A window is usually installed within an opening framed on all sides by jambs consisting of two-by-four or two-by-six boards. Fasteners are used to secure the window to the jambs in a manner that essentially integrates the window into the wall in which it is secured. Aside from the inevitable risks associated with glass that can be broken by severe weather or unlawful entry, a quality window can otherwise be said to be secure if properly installed within a framed opening.
Sometimes there exists a desire or need to install more than one window side by side within a single framed opening, and the motivation for doing so may be lost if extensive structure, such as two-by-four boards, must be placed between the windows. Thus, in such cases, at least one side of each individual window is connected to an adjacent window rather than to a jamb or similar such structure. The interconnected windows should be secure enough to withstand severe weather and unlawful entry to the same extent as a single window secured within a framed opening. The interconnection should also be aesthetically pleasing and require relatively little time and resources to effect.